


Landing Zone

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Former U.S. Army pilot Maggie Sawyer and police training instructor Alex Danvers share a love of country, a sense of duty, and grief for a woman who left them too soon. That the woman they lost was a friend to one and a lover to the other should at least give Alex and Maggie something on which to build a friendship. But from the moment they met, they’ve been at odds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Several notes before you begin reading:
> 
> 1\. I am not a native English speaker, I speak Spanish therefor I am sure you will find mistakes in my grammar and incorrect usage of words so I apologize in advance and hope you can still enjoy the story.
> 
> 2\. This is inspired by a book I recently read titled Landing Zone by Erin Dutton. The book is brilliant so I recommend you to go read it. This story, will have my own twist and turns so It will not go exactly like the book.
> 
> 3\. No Supergirl universe here. No powers. Sanvers is endgame but buckle up for the Angst. 
> 
> 4\. I know, I know that I haven't updated my William Danvers-Sawyer's Life series. I've been very sad lately because of obvious reasons but I promise I am not abandoning the series. I will try to update soon.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT for me to know if y’all want me to continue lol Kudos are cute too :)

Maggie Sawyer pulled into a spot at the farthest end of the small parking lot, and her nerves settled a bit. Though she’d been inside only once before, the large building with its dingy, corrugated metal exterior, wide sliding doors, and lack of anything resembling style or curb appeal felt familiar. The offices were outdated—with wood-paneling on the walls. The furniture was a strange blend of bland cubicles and a collection of mismatched older furniture. But none of that mattered because she’d judged this operation in the same way any other pilot would—based on the conditions inside the huge hangar that housed the helicopters. One helicopter, connected to a ground power unit, sat at the end of the parking lot, on a painted circle with an “H” in the center. The helicopter’s familiar silhouette further eased the knot in her stomach. The twin-blade main rotor designated it as an earlier version of the four-rotor OH-58D Kiowa Warriors she’d flown for most of her somewhat short career in the US Army. The hangar doors were closed, so she headed for the man-sized door to the side of them. Inside, she moved into a hallway with offices flanking both sides. She paused in the doorway of the first office to her right and smiled as she recognized the occupant.

"Sawyer!" Said a tall dark-skin man with a bright smile that Maggie would recognize anywhere from the time they served together.

"You know its Maggie, J'onn" Maggie said, accepting the hug the man was offering her.

"Come in, take at sit" J'onn smiled, "I am glad to see you again"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too" Maggie sighed nervously while taking a sit in front of his large black desk with a Silver plate that read _"Lieutenant Hank"._

"It's been a while" He smiled, leaning back comfortably on his leather chair.

"It's been. More for you than for me I guess" Maggie teased, pointing at his silver hair.

"I'm old and rusty" He ruffled his hair, "But in one piece"

"That's whats important, sir" Maggie nodded with a smile.

"I am so glad you accepted my offer Maggie. It's a true honor to have you here" J'onn said with a soft smile.

"Yeah well, I need to work" Maggie chuckled nervously, "Thank you for having me"

"I know we have some administrative paper work to go through but, I was about to head out to the hangar, wanna join me?" J'onn said standing up.

"Right behind you" Maggie stood up as well and follow him out of the office and into the huge Hangar.

He led her throw the Break room and the showers room.

"We don't have anymore ladies Pilot but you so you can have all the shower room for yourself" J'onn said pointing out to the currently empty showers and lockers.

"How many more Pilots are here?" Maggie asked while following him.

"We have two more, Winn and James. You'll meet them now" J'onn said leading her into the main area of the hangar where one helicopter was being polished by a man and a second helicopter was being turned around outside of the hangar by another man.

Maggie walked closer to the helicopter imposing against the bright sun coming through the now Hangar's Open doors. She drew in a breath while softly brushing her fingers on the glossy white paint.

"You miss it, huh?" J'onn smiled.

"I do. It's been a while" Maggie nodded while continuing her exploration with her hand.

Maggie's been riding helicopters ever since she was a little girl. Her father would take her and her siblings on regular rides making the adventurous little girl fall in love with the adrenaline of flying high. She enlisted in the Military when she was 18 years old. Thanks to her Father's privileged position as Lieutenant General and Maggie's outstanding performance, she quickly landed a position as a pilot. She spent 10 years inside Helicopters and she happily thought that was what she was gonna do for the rest of her life but after a mission gone wrong a year ago, Maggie was severely injured and forced into retirement. One year of Hospitals and Rehab centers, Maggie was lucky enough to have been contacted by J'onn to offer her a position as a Pilot for the National City Police Department.

"Must of this birds are actually from the Army. Old Helicopters that the state fund us to get them fix and ready to use" J'onn said

Maggie nodded

"Who is the hot chick touching my girl?" A man asked with a smirk, his head peeking out from the top of the helicopter.

"This is Winn Schott" J'onn said pointing at the man, "Winn, this is our new pilot, Maggie Sawyer"

"Nice to meet you Maggie" The man waved

"Like wise Winn" Maggie smiled.

"And the man piloting that helicopter is James Olsen. He is our other pilot but also, our mechanic" J'onn said at the man piloting the helicopter outside of the hanger.

Maggie raised an eyebrow questionably.

J'onn shrug, "Not enough budget to pay an official mechanic and he's been working with us for the past 5 years doing a good job".

"Air one?" A male voice came from the radio attached to J'onn's belt.

"Yes, coming in" J'onn said, taking the radio close to his mouth.

"We have a 10-1 in route. A stolen back Honda is giving us headache. We need your help to relocate his position, he went into the highway near Hilltop Park" The static voice said.

"Air one is ready to go. Will advise when airborne" J'onn said and then looked at Maggie, "10-1 is the code for Carjacking. Wanna go?"

"Yes sir" Maggie said both excited and nervous.

Inside the helicopter, Maggie put on her headset and Sunglasses and sat behind J'onn who was in front with James. As the Helicopter lifted, Maggie couldn't help but feel a small tremor settling in her stomach. She bit her lip and allow the air breeze to soothe her. Listening to James's and J'onn conversation with the dispatcher through her headset, Maggie couldn't help to realized that this was nothing like the Army in terms of terminology and codes and that she had a lot to read and learn.

The ride was short. The Stolen car was spotted quickly by James and after giving the specific location to the dispatcher, they turned around and left.

"Is that it? We don't wait for an arrest?" Maggie asked through the headset.

"No. Our job is to assist with location but we don't intervene with any operation" James said

"So we never go down?" Maggie asked

"In rare occasions for an emergency transport but 97% of the time we stay high and away" James replied.

Maggie nodded even thought neither of them could see her and turned her eyes to the moving city down below. A small smile on her face.

 

After landing back in the Hangar. J'onn quickly sent Maggie to go and learn how to do  post-op flight with James and later go finish her paperwork and collect her Uniforms.

A familiar voice caught his attention. He turn his eyes from the Hangar where Maggie was disappearing inside to the left side of the campus near the Dorms and Classroom building. An auburn short haired Woman was yelling instructions to a group of young recruits. J'onn smiled and started walking towards her.

Alex Danvers was a recruiter at the academy. The best. Her impeccable record in her 7 years of service with the Police granted her the absolute trust of being in charge of every recruit group that came into The National City Police Department for the past 3 years.

"Alex" J'onn greeting from behind, standing a couple of feet from her.

The group of scared men and women stood in front of them in silence.

Alex turned her head and smiled at the familiar face. She then turned back to the group, "Go start your rounds"

"Officer Danvers, until when?" A shaky voice asked from whiting the group.

Alex turned back to them, "Until I say so" she said, "Now move! I'll be watching from here" She said.

The group of 45 men and women started jogging away from them.

"J'onn" Alex said with a nod and a smile, "What do I owe you for paying a visit to this side of the world?" Alex teased.

"I hard you from the Hangar and decided to say Hello" J'onn shrug, "How are things?"

"All good sir" Alex smile

"What about Kara?" J'onn asked looking at the building

"She's good too. First time in charge of Law Course and so far so good with her recruits" Alex said, her hands resting on her hips. Proudly speaking about her little sister.

J'onn nodded, "So...I actually wanted to talk to you about something"

Alex frowned, "What's up?"

"We hired today a new Pilot" He said.

"Ok...good for you?" Alex said confused.

"Her name is Maggie Sawyer" J'onn said almost in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Alex clenched her jaw and took one step forward.

"Relax Danvers" J'onn said in both a warning and reassuring tone.

"Why in the world would you hire her?!" Alex almost yelled, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

"I heard she was injured and forced into retirement and I th-"

"I don't give a shit about her" Alex cut him off, "You could've at least asked me" she said

"I don't need your permission to hire my people, Alex" J'onn said calmly, "She is the best Pilot out there and we needed one".

"You know what she did to Kate" Alex chocked in her own voice.

J'onn nodded in silence, "You do not need to cross paths with her. I just wanted you to hear it from me"

"Of course I do. The whole precinct share lunch together in the same place. We share parking lots" Alex said, pacing around.

They both stood in silence for a minute. Alex shaking her head in disbelief. She spotted her colleague Lena Luthor coming out of the building towards them.

Alex took a deep breath and started walking towards Lena.

"Alex-"

Alex lifted her hand cutting him off and continued walking away.

Lena smiled at her, "What's up Alex, having fun with the-"

"Take over the drills. I got to go for a minute" Alex cut her off and continue walking past her towards the building.

Lena frowned, "What's up with her today?" She asked J'onn as she got near.

J'onn took a deep breath and shook his head, Turning around and walking towards the Hangar.

Lena frowned again, "What the hell is wrong with everyone today" she mutter to herself and whistle for the recruits to run towards her.

 

Alex walked into her office and slumped on her chair. She took several breaths and her eyes landed on a Picture on her wall. She stood up and took the frame and went back to her chair. It was an old picture from 5 years ago of Kara, Kate and Her. All three smiling brightly to the camera, completely carefree. Kara and Alex were in casual clothing but Kate, who was standing in between the sisters, was wearing an Army uniform.

The door of her office opened abruptly, "God I swear this year's recruits are the dumbest" Kara said, coming inside of the office and sitting in front of Alex's chair.

Alex didn't payed attention to her sister. She kept her eyes on the photo.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

"Nothing" Alex replied, still looking at the picture.

"Lena texted me. She said you were acting weird" Kara said, brushing behind her ear the hair that always fell from her Bun.

"Lena needs to mind her own business" Alex said.

"Ok....and someone needs to chill" Kara chuckled.

Alex took a deep breath and stood up to put the frame back in the wall, "J'onn hired a new female pilot today"

"Oh that's nice! More girl power" Kara said excitedly, shifting in her sit.

"It's Maggie Sawyer" Alex said, siting on the edge of her desk, facing Kara.

"THE Maggie Sawyer?" Kara asked, eyes widened.

Alex nodded.

"Kate's-"

"Yes, Kate's Ex" Alex ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Oh..." Kara pulled her glasses up with her finger.

"Yeah....exactly" Alex looked down at her hands.

Kara sighed and smiled sadly, "I miss her" she whispered.

"Me too" Alex nodded softly.

"This is something you can't change Alex" Kara leaned forward and took her sister's hand.

"I know..." Alex whispered.

"Just act professional and try to ignore it. It's not like we see the Pilots everyday" Kara tried to reason with her.

"But we do" Alex pulled her hand away and stood up, "We see them regularly"

"But you don't have to hang with them" Kara shrugged.

Alex stood silent.

"Besides..." Kara walked closer and took her hand again, " We never met her. We don't know anything about her besides what Kate use to tell us"

Alex looked up at Kara with a angry look, "Maybe because she never cared to meet Kate's friends or family"

"Listen...All I'm saying is, it's gonna be ok" Kara tucked a lock of hair behind Alex's ear.

Alex sighed deeply and nodded, "Sister night tonight?" she asked.

"Uh....well..." Kara lifted her glasses again with her finger.

"You got another date with Luthor?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"She's taking me to a concert" Kara bit her lips shyly, "But hey if you need me I c-"

"None of that" Alex waved her off, "Go enjoy your night" she smiled.

Kara squealed and kissed her cheek before running out of the office.

 

 

The sun was almost down by the time Alex locked in her office and started walking towards her car in the parking lot. Passing by the Hangar, she saw a woman struggling to close the Hangar's heavy door. Pulling down the door, the woman (Maggie, Alex knew) couldn't completely pull the door to the floor to lock it in with the floor's hook. The door handle slipped from her hands and slid half way up. The door was closed halfway by an automatic machine but it had to be pulled down the rest of the way by hands.

"Oh come on!" Maggie grunted

Alex fought a smile because the image in front of her was actually adorable. She took Maggie in. She had long brown hair, falling over her shoulders. She was dressed with sweat pants and a hoodie with the army logo. Every time Maggie would reach for the handle, she could see her hips and lower back with the hoodie rolling up. Her skin was tanned and she was definitely fit. Alex shook her head and closed her eyes with a deep breath.

 

Maggie was trying one more time to close the Hangar's heavy door, "Of course...leave the newbie to do the heavy work alone" She mutter to her self.

Bending back to pull harder, "Sure! Everyone can leave early today" She shouted to no one in particular when two strong hands held the door handle with her.

Maggie looked to the person next to her with surprise. The women helping her was wearing sunglasses even though it was dark already. Her short auburn hair falling on her face. Maggie couldn't see her eyes because of the sunglasses but her face structure seemed beautiful and oddly familiar even thought Maggie couldn't remember from where.

The woman pulled down with her and held the door down until Maggie successfully locked it to the door's hook.

"Wow, thank you...." Maggie said out of breath, standing up from the floor and turning around to see the woman already walking away from her.

"Hey" Maggie started running towards her, "I'm Maggie Sawyer. It's nice to see another female around here" Maggie said, shifting her backpack on her shoulder and trying to keep up with the other woman's steps.

 _She was beautiful_ Maggie thought.

Alex kept walking in silence. Reaching her black Jeep Wrangle, Alex opened the drivers door.

"Hey" Maggie touched her forearm, "What's your name? I'm Maggie" she said, offering her hand.

Alex looked at Maggie's hand for a second and then slid into the driver's seat, pulling the door shut.

Maggie stepped back when Alex started the Jeep, her hair falling on her face because of the nightly breeze. A confused frowned on her face.

Alex pushed the R and looked Up for a second, the front lights shining on Maggie's face. She then turned her upper body to drive the Jeep back out of the parking.

Looking through her rear-view mirror, she saw Maggie shaking her head and walking slowly towards her car.

"Perfect" Alex said to herself, shaking her head.

Kate used to talk to her nonstop about Maggie. She kept saying Maggie was cute and all that.

Her best friend was wrong, because Maggie Sawyer was drop dead Gorgeous.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The cellphone's morning alarm started blasting off on top of the kitchen counter when Maggie, already dressed up, turned it off. It's been a while since Maggie had to set up a morning alarm and now that she needed it, her body refused to sleep. The sun was just starting to come up and Maggie glanced at her almost empty apartment while she sipped from her black coffee. She's been living in National City for a year now since the Army chose the city's rehab center for her recovery. She always thought that she would leave as soon as her recovery was completed but then J'onn contacted her and changed all of her plans.

Maggie glared at the letter pinned to her fridge; Her retirement official notification. She felt her stomach twist and suddenly the black coffee tasted too bitter. She threw the remaining black liquid down the drain and picking her cellphone and duffel bag, she left the apartment.

 

"Maggie!" James greeted Maggie who was walking from the parking lot to the outside setup area they had for eating.

Maggie smiled, shifting her duffel bag on her shoulder, "Hey guys"

"Sit! Have a breakfast burrito" James offered, picking up a wrapped up burrito from a plastic container and sliding it toward Maggie.

"Oh thanks" Maggie smiled again, putting her bag down and sliding into the picnic table next to Winn.

"How's training?" James asked, taking a bite from his burrito.

"It's good. Winn here has been very patient with me" Maggie nodded

"Yeah well....it's easier when you are a natural" Winn said, not taking his eyes from the newspaper.

"Oh nonsense" Maggie chuckled shyly.

"Well, the boss says you are one of the best" James shrugged with a smile.

"He is being too kind with me" Maggie waved their compliments off.

Ever since her accident, Maggie's been feeling like a total failure....to herself, her family and her country.

"Your record backs me up" J'onn said, coming into the open area with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Maggie smile and nodded silently.

A black Jeep wrangle pulls up into the parking lot. Maggie glanced to her right to see the Jeep and suddenly she felt the urge to stand up and run. She hasn't seen the owner of that Jeep since that night, 3 days ago, when she awkwardly left her standing in the middle of the parking lot. All doors opened and loud pop music blast into the air before the driver turned the ignition off. A blonde woman comes from the passenger seat laughing soundly. A brunette short woman comes from the back seat followed by another dark haired woman with pale skin. Then the 4th woman comes around from the driver's seat and Maggie recognized her short auburn hair immediately. She quickly reached for her sunglasses on top of her head and slide them on her face suddenly feeling too exposed.

"It's the 4 horsewoman of the Apocalypse" James said with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't let them hear you, they bite" Winn hurried to say mockingly.

Maggie heard them from behind but she couldn't stop looking at the auburn haired woman. Her walking was confident and smooth and very captivating.

"Stop smirking, you know you dream about this every night" The shorter woman said, walking past James and sticking her tongue out.

"Dream on Lucy Lane....dream on" James said smiling.

"Oh breakfast burritos!" The blonde woman said very excitedly, joined by the other pale woman.

"Help yourself girls" J'onn smiled and pushed the plastic container to them.

Maggie noticed the other woman stopping abruptly for a second and glancing over her shoulder for a moment.

 _Was she trying to run away?_ Maggie thought.

"Alex come! Its your favorite" The blonde woman waved a burrito for her to see.

 _Alex....Alex....that name sounded familiar, but from where?_ Maggie thought.

The other woman, Alex, sighed and continued walking towards their table.

Maggie took advantage of her sunglasses covering her face and took a minute to really look at Alex. Her body was fit, shoulders wide and Maggie couldn't help but notice the smooth skin on her neck. She wore a tight navy blue pant and a light blue button-up with the Precinct logo on one of the sleeves with a couple of buttons undone showing a tempting cleavage that made her look incredible sexy. Even though she also had sunglasses on, Her features were elegant in glorious contrast to her athletic body.

"Hi, I'm Lena" a voice startled her.

Maggie saw one of the woman stretching their hand to her. Maggie shook it, "I'm Maggie" she smiled.

"This is Kara, Lucy and Alex" Lena continued introducing the rest with a smile.

Lucy shook her hand, "Nice to meet you"

The blonde woman, Kara, looked at Alex for a brief moment before nervously adjusting her glasses and shaking her hand, "Hello there"

Maggie smiled as she shook her hand and then she looked at Alex who was standing looking down at her.

Maggie swallowed, feeling the intensity of her stare too much for her.

Alex stretched her hand, "Alex..." she said.

Maggie smiled and took her hand.

"Alex Danvers" Alex repeated, squeezing Maggie's hand a little too hard.

 _Alex Danvers...._ Maggie thought and a bucket of cold water washed over her entire body. Alex's hand burned into her own and she felt like an electric shock coming from their joint hand to her brain.

 _Fucking great. Of all places...she had to end up working in the same place as her ex's best friend,_ Maggie cursed in her head.

Alex saw Maggie's eyes widened as realization sunk in. A hint of hurt and sadness took over Maggie's expression and Alex couldn't help but feel a bit proud.

"I think we are gonna eat this burritos in our office" Kara cleared her throat, "Let's go Alex" she call for her sister who was still shaking Maggie's hand.

Alex let go of Maggie and continued walking behind the other women, completely ignoring J'onn and the others.

"What's wrong with her?" Winn asked confused.

"She's just having a hard time" J'onn explained. His eyes inspecting Maggie's.

Maggie took her burrito and stood up, "I think I'm gonna go and eat this inside" Maggie said softly.

"Why don't you come to my office?" J'onn offered.

"No I-"

"I insist" J'onn cut her off.

Maggie nodded and followed him into the Hangar.

Winn and James looked at each other and shrugged.

 

"Why didn't you told me?" Maggie asked, slumping into a chair in the office.

"I didn't know how to approach it with you" J'onn explained, sitting down on his chair behind the desk.

"How about, Hey Maggie...your dead ex's best friend is also working here" Maggie said sarcastically.

"I was afraid you would've refuse my job offer" J'onn said calmly.

"The woman obviously hate me J'onn" Maggie sighed.

"Listen...Alex might have her feelings but this is strictly professional" J'onn explained, leaning forward "And you work for me...not her"

Maggie took a deep breath.

"Is everything gonna be ok?" J'onn asked.

"Yes...." Maggie nodded.

"Good....because I really need you" He smiled.

"Do you know her closely?" Maggie asked softly

J'onn nodded, "You know that I retired around the time that Kate....died" he said carefully, "I immediately started working here and Alex was, and is, a brilliant officer. We connected quickly"

Maggie nodded

"She was obviously having a hard time. I was a good friend of her father back in the days" He smiled nostalgically.

Maggie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Winn, "We have a Home Robbery down on Eleanor's road"

"Go prepare the bird" J'onn nodded and turned to Maggie, "Go get dressed up and meet us at the Heli-pad"

Maggie nodded and stood up to leave when he stopped her, "Everything will be alright" he reassured her.

Maggie drew a sharp breath and nodded again.

 

Alex was standing outside, waiting for the group of recruits to finish walking out of the building to gather around her. The sound of the helicopter caught her attention and Alex glanced over her shoulder to see Winn, J'onn and...Maggie running towards it. Alex looked at Maggie as the woman worked with her hair to put on her headset. The navy blue jumper looked perfectly fit on the slimmed woman's body. It was rolled up on her legs which was normal due to the woman's stature and to be honest it looked very adorable. A warmth sensation settled in Alex's stomach as she found herself thinking about the skin beneath that uniform.

Alex shook her head in annoyance and turned her head back to her group, "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" she shouted.

"Why is it that every time you get all grumpy...that woman is around" Lena murmured, her eyes glued to the group.

Alex ignored her, "Divide into two groups, we are gonna do some warm-up before our morning drills"

"Kara told me who she is" Lena insisted softly.

Alex turned her head and glared angrily at her.

"Why are you so angry? All she did was-"

Alex blew on her whistle loudly interrupting her, "Group B....follow Officer Luthor to the left side of the field"

Lena chuckled and shook her head, moving along with the smaller group.

 

Two hours hovering around the location given by the dispatcher and the stolen vehicle is nowhere to be found. Maggie listens carefully while Winn and the dispatcher go back and forwards about the possibility of the stolen vehicle hiding under a bridge near the place where it was stolen.

"We are gonna go back to base" Winn reports through his headset.

"Is that it?" Maggie asked

"When we lose tracks or never find the objective, we don't hover around" J'onn explained looking over his shoulder to see Maggie, "We waste gas and time".

"We give them possible locations, like that bridge" Winn said pointing down at a large bridge crossing a principal avenue, "and let them continue their job".

"What if they relocate the vehicle and need us again?" Maggie asked

"Depending on our gas level, we turn back" Winn said, "If not, we go back to the base and refuel"

Maggie nodded and slumped back into her seat. She was starting to understand their street talk and terms. She already knew almost all of the codes and procedures. Even though she didn't agreed with all of them, she understood that this was not the Army.

"Next time it's gonna be all you" J'onn said, interrupting her silence, "You better be ready" He smiled.

"Yes Sir" Maggie nodded firmly.

And she was, more than ready. She craved the feeling of total control in her hands. The adrenaline of the Lift. She only prayed her body and specially her mind wouldn't fail her.

Winn landed the aircraft safely and immediately started doing the Post-flight report with Maggie.

"Hey Maggie" Winn called for her, "Me and the boys are going for some drinks tonight, wanna come?"

"Uh...I don't know" Maggie said insecurely.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Winn insisted, "You can leave your car here and come with me"

"No..I prefer taking my car" Maggie said, "So, just give me the address and I'll meet you there"

"The bar it's call B.L.U.E." Winn said, signing up some papers, "It's pretty famous around the locals, specially with law enforcement's so it will appear in your GPS"

 

A couple of hours later, Maggie found herself parked in front of the bar. It was pretty busy. She could see Cops, Firefighters, Army and locals coming in and out. Maggie was never the social type. She was always very focused on her career and she always felt like this mundane activities were a distraction. Even when she was with Kate, she almost never went out with her....maybe that is why she barely knew any of her friends. She only saw Alex once in a BBQ for Kate's birthday, but she was sure Alex never saw her because she never came out of the house to socialize with Kate's friends.

Alex, the woman who now worked with her and that hated her, righteously maybe. Maggie was aware of the pain she caused Kate....but she also wondered if Alex knew the whole story. Probably not, why would she?.

Maggie took a deep breath. She could just turn her car around and leave. She knew Winn and James would not be mad about it...hell, they probably didn't cared.

"Just a couple of minutes and then you can leave" Maggie murmured to herself, while she turned the ignition off and exited the car.

Entering the bar, Maggie was hit by a strong smell of smoke and alcohol and Loud music playing all over the place. She glanced around searching for Winn or James but the place was packed.

"Looking for someone?" A drunk man touched her shoulder.

Maggie frowned and pushed his hand off, "Sorry pal, I don't do Boys"

The man laughed and shrugged, "You must be a cop than" he shook his head as he tumble away from her.

"Army, actually" Maggie murmured with a sigh.

Walking deeper into the place, Maggie was able to see Winn sitting in a table near. She quickly started walking towards him when she noticed that he was not alone. James, J'onn and other men she hasn't known yet were there too, but also Kara, Lena, Lucy and.....Alex.

They were all laughing and Maggie knew she needed to turn around and leave...But she kept frozen in place, looking at Alex.

She was wearing a black leather jacket and her hair was beautifully framing her face down to her jaw line. She was drinking from her beer and laughing loud at something someone said. She occasionally ran her fingers through her hair to brush back the locks of hair that would fall on her face from her laughter. She was breathtakingly beautiful Maggie thought.

Maggie really considered turning around but decided against to, thinking that maybe socializing was a good idea for whatever was going on between her and Alex.

So she walked to the table and with the biggest smile and threw her hand over Winn's shoulder, "Hello everyone" she said with the biggest smile.

"You made it!" Winn said excitedly and a lil bit drunk.

The table suddenly went silent. Maggie glanced around nervously to see the girls looking down at their beers.

"Hey there Maggie" James said, "It's awesome that you came"

Alex snorted loudly, earning a nudge from Kara.

"Yeah...Thanks for coming Maggie" J'onn said, ignoring Alex "Come take a sit, do you want a beer?" he asked

"Oh yeah sure" Maggie said taking a sit across Alex.

"One beer coming up" James said standing up.

"I....have to go to the bathroom" Winn stood up staggering and giggling.

"It's too early for that" Maggie laughed softly.

"Yeah...That's Winn right there" J'onn laughed with her.

None of the women did anything to start a conversation with Maggie.

"So....How is it going on the other side?" Maggie decided to break the ice.

Lucy looked up and smile softly, "It's good...you know, as good as it can be training newbies"

"Yeah I bet" Maggie smiled gratefully that Lucy didn't ignored her, "Must be hard"

"It's more complicated I guess....You don't really know their personal purpose for joining the academy and that is a key element to their success" Lucy said

"Some do it for Passion and others for the-"

"Money" They both said at the same time. They both laughed.

Alex looked up from her beer and eyed Maggie, "Commitment is not something that everyone have" she said looking intensely at her.

Maggie nodded cautiously, "You are completely right"

J'onn sensed the tension and cleared his throat, "Kara....How's your class doing?" he asked

Kara looked up and adjusted her glasses up her nose, "It's good. It's hard sometimes to make them understand that academics is as important as physics and that they won't graduate if they don't pass their courses"

"Commitment" Alex repeated, her eyes never leaving Maggie.

"Here you go" James came from behind and handed Maggie a cold beer, "What did I missed?" he asked, sensing the tension on the table.

"Oh...we are learning about commitment" Lena said, drinking from her beer, "Ouch" she quickly said, reaching down to rub her leg.

Maggie raised her eyebrow and took her beer to her mouth.

"Well, I'm committed to...Breakfast Burritos, cheers" He raised his beer.

"To sex" Lucy raised her beer, "Cheers"

"To good music" J'onn smiled, "cheers"

"To Success, cheers" Maggie said

"To friends" Alex said

"To M-"

"To loyalty" Alex cut Kara off

"Alex" J'onn warned

"To commitment" Alex said ignoring him and eyeing Maggie with a challenge.

"Ok...we get it Alex" James said chuckling, completely oblivious of the situation.

"Why don't we pl-"

"Why are you here?" Alex spitted angrily.

"Alex" Kara put a hand on her arm.

Maggie stayed calm, looking at her with a soft expression, "I'm was invited by-"

"I don't care who invited you...you should've known better than to come" Alex cut her off.

"Alex!" J'onn said, slamming his beer on the table

"It's ok J'onn...It's getting late anyways, I should go" Maggie said with a soft smile and stood up from the table.

"No Maggie come one you-"

"No James, It's ok...really" She smiled at him, "Tell Winn that I had to go. See you guys tomorrow" She turned around and started walking out of the bar.

"You know, you have to chill" Lena said, shaking her head.

"Lena please, don't" Kara said with a pleading look on her face.

Alex took a large sip of her beer and stood up abruptly from the table and ignoring J'onn and Kara's attempt to stop her, she went outside.

Maggie was opening her car door when she heard her name. She turned and Alex was walking towards her.

"You don't get to do that" Alex said, stopping inches from her.

"Go home?" She said acting confused.

"Come here and act like a victim" Alex said

"I was just socializing Alex" Maggie shrugged, "I'm sorry if that's too much for your ego"

"You know what you did to her" Alex hissed

"And that is something that I will not discuss with you" Maggie said, studying Alex who was obviously drunk. She knew because her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were rosie....which made her even more beautiful if that was possible, "At least not while you are drunk"

"I am not drunk" Alex said defiantly. Her eyes going from Maggie's eyes to her mouth.

Alex knew she was in dangerous ground. Because she's been thinking about her since the first time she saw her. Because Maggie is the most beautiful woman she's ever met. Because Maggie is intoxicating and Alex didn't know if she smelled like Vanilla or Lavender. A mixture of Anger and judgment and a strange warm sensation on her stomach took over her every time she saw Maggie. But Her judgement was completely blurred right now and all she wanted was to pin Maggie against her car and kiss her senseless. But none of that mattered because Alex hated her......right? Of course she did.

"You don't get to try to be our friend" Alex poked her on the shoulder, making Maggie take a step back.

"Alex!" Kara came running outside, pulling Alex away from Maggie with a concern look.

Maggie took advantage of the space and opened her car door to get inside. Looking at Kara hugging Alex, Maggie drove away.

 

**James [10:09pm]: Hey Maggie. Listen I don't really know what's going on between you and Alex but please know that you are more than welcome in our team. I hope you got to your home safe. See ya tomorrow.**

**J'onn [10:33pm]: Maggie, are you ok?**

**Winn [10:35]: I went to the batheroom and then came backs and u were gones i hope yuos ok im dirnk but see you tomrowos.**

**J'onn [10:42]: Let's have a talk tomorrow please. Be early in my office before your daily routine. Goodnight.**

**Unknown Number [12:00am]: Hello Maggie, this is Kara. I hope it's ok that I got your number from Winn. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I apologize for the way my sister behaved, she was obviously drunk and in no control of her emotions. I promise she is not like that.**

**Unknown Number [12:03am] Anyways I just wanted to apologized. Please do not hesitate to say Hi tomorrow. Nite.**

Maggie was sitting on her couch wearing only a large black t-shirt with ARMY written on the front. The TV was on but muted. The cellphone was next to her with all the unanswered texts from hours ago. Maggie was drinking slowly from a glass of wine, her eyes lost on the muted images of the big screen tv. Her mind lost on past wounds, both physically and emotionally. The end of her career was as much as a failure to her as the end of her relationship with Kate. The difference was that One she wanted and the other came unwanted. Still, she dated Kate for 4 years and the breakup was also hard for her....maybe for different reasons than Kate's but still hard. 

_Alex was wrong, she did committed...to her job_ Maggie thought with a shake of her head, _Not to Kate though...never to her._

A loud thunder lit the room for a second and Maggie winced. Her hand rubbing her left thigh. She drank from her wine and then looked down at her thigh...to a long and thick pink scar.  She traced a line with her finger all over the scar, her eyes closing with pain but flashes of that day forced her to open them again.

"It's gonna be a rainy day" She murmured into the glass of wine.

Her cellphone beeped.

**Unknown Number [2:12am]: I was drunk**

Maggie blinked several times and looked at the new message, surprised and confused. Her finger hovering over the reply button as she studied the short message and the time.

 _Was Alex thinking about her?_ Maggie thought, quickly shoving that idea to the back of her head and blaming the wine.

With a deep sigh, She placed the phone back on the couch and continued drinking from her glass, alone with her inner demons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its me :) I apologize for the late update. I most confess I am missing my William’s series very much and I can’t wait to go back to it. I think we still have 1 or 2 more chapters for this story. Thank you so much for all the love for the past chapters. Please keep commenting because they are truly my motivation to write and they make me very happy.
> 
> Don’t forget that English is not my main language and all mistakes are mine.

Maggie, Winn and James has been sitting around the hangar all day due to the heavy rain. As a general rule, the pilots couldn't fly out when it was raining and/or extremely windy.

"That's a shitty rule" Maggie huffed in annoyance while she watched Winn polish one of the aircraft.

"The rules are the rules" Winn said, concentrated on his task.

"But what if there is an emergency?" Maggie asked, throwing a tennis ball against a wall.

"Look outside" James said while playing on his cellphone, "We'd be totally blind up there with no visibility whatsoever. It would be dangerous"

"You guys never been in a sand storm?" Maggie asked sarcastically, remembering all of the times she got caught up in one while flying.

Winn and James both stopped what they where doing and looked up at Maggie in silence.

Maggie felt their eyes and catching the returning ball she sighed, "I'm sorry...I didn't meant to sound arrogant. I guess I'm still finding it hard to remember that this is way different than the Army".

"Hey it's ok. Look at the situation this way, You are getting pay to play with a ball" Winn winked at her trying to help her feel at ease.

All three laughed at that. Maggie turned back to the wall with a smile to resume throwing the ball.

"Hey Kids" J'onn came from his office, "It looks like it's gonna be like this all day. If you want you can take turns and the rest can go to the resting area if you want to catch a nap" He said, throwing in a NCPD issued raining coat on.

"Going somewhere boss?" James asked from his chair.

"I have an important meeting" J'onn said opening an Umbrella, "Stay out of trouble" he said as he left the hangar and walked towards the parking lot.

"Alright James, Rock paper and scissors to see who stays" Winn said, throwing the cloth he was using to polish the aircraft.

"No guys, both of you can go" Maggie said

"None of that Maggie, You can go rest...Winn and I will take turns" James said shaking his head

"I am not sleepy or tired. I can stay here, I promise" Maggie reassured him.

"Sure?" Winn asked

"Yes! Now go!" Maggie said with a smile

Both men smiled at her and turned around into the resting area leaving Maggie alone in the huge hangar.

Maggie didn't wanted to tell them that the real reason of why she didn't even bother to try and take a nap was because the pain in her thigh wouldn't allow her. Her thigh was throbbing and she decided to slump down on the couch they had in one side of the hangar. Lifting her Leg on a coffee table in front of the couch, she looked outside into the rain.

Maggie used to love rain. Ever since she was a little girl, her parents would allow her to play outside in the rain with her siblings. It made her feel free and lighter somehow. But Ever since her accident, rain now is a constant reminder of what she had and what she is now. Rain is a reminder of what she lost.

Reaching down with her hand, Maggie caressed her thigh seeking relief to a pain that was not superficial...it was deep in her bones.

Noises from outside pulled her out of her thoughts and she saw a group of recruits jogging out from the main building with Alex trailing behind shouting them to not stop.

Maggie chuckled, "At least someone was able to do her job today" she murmured to herself.

Alex turned her eyes from the group to the Hangar and locked eyes with Maggie. Her eyes squinting because of the heavy rain, she hold her gaze firmly.

Maggie shook her head and turned her eyes to the phone in her hand. Another confrontation with Alex was not something she was eager to have. She heard Alex shout some instructions to her group and then noises of boots hitting the puddled floor. She thought that was it, when she heard heavy boots hitting the Hangar's floor. Lifting her eyes, she saw Alex standing inside the Hangar and shaking the water from her soaking hair, clothes and boots.

Maggie took Alex's appearance. She was completely drenched. Her long blue pants and her t shirt were glued into her body. Alex ruffled her short hair to shake the water from it and Maggie swore she's never seen a more sexy vision in her life.

 _Get a grip of yourself for fuck sake,_ Maggie cursed in her mind.

"This rain is crazy" Alex said with a soft smile, looking out into the rain.

Maggie simply nodded, her eyes glued to her phone.

"Are the others resting?" Alex asked, turning around and facing Maggie completely.

Maggie nodded again.

Alex nodded back and cleared her throat. She could sense the tension between them. Alex knew they were never in good terms but she also knew that after last night it was worst. She knew she acted like a jerk and the urgent need of apologizing to Maggie was bothering her a lot. Because she shouldn't care. Because she doesn't care. But the idea of Maggie feeling hurt because of her was actually driving her crazy and to be honest, she's been wanting to take her recruits out for their drill just to see if she could cross paths with Maggie. Alex looked at Maggie who was scrolling down through her Facebook. She was wearing navy blue sweat pants and a matching hoodie. Her hair was beautifully falling on her face and shoulder due to the position of her head. The sudden urge to reach down and brush her hair from her face made Alex shudder.

"You're cold" Maggie's voice startle her.

"What?" Alex shook her head confused.

"You are shivering" Maggie pointed out.

"Oh..." Alex looked down at her body. She was.

Maggie reached down to the hem of her hoodie and pull it off. The white t shirt under it rolling up with the movement allowing Alex to see beautiful tone skin.

"No, you don't have to-"

"I'm not cold. Take it" Maggie waved her off, throwing the hoodie at her.

"Uh, Thanks" Alex said, catching the hoodie.

"Don't put it on...let me go grab a towel" Maggie said standing up and wincing a little bit.

"You're ok?" Alex asked, noticing Maggie's expression.

"Yeah...wait here" She said

"Why don't you tell me where is it and I'll go" Alex said stopping her from walking away.

Maggie noodled silently thanking her, "End of the hallway, brown door to the left"

Alex nodded and disappeared.

Maggie watched her go and shook her head. A soft smile creeping in.

A voice made her turn outside into the rain and she saw Lena guiding the recruits back into the main building.

"Thanks" Alex said from behind.

Maggie turned and saw Alex standing in front of her wearing her hoodie and her hair beautifully standing in all directions.

"Sure, no problem" Maggie smiled, "I just saw Lena stealing your kids" she pointed out

"Oh yeah, I texted her to come and get them" Alex shrugged, her wet shirt on her hand.

Maggie nodded and clapped her hands awkwardly, "Cool" she said.

"I shouldn't have taken them out" Alex said after a loud thunder got drowned with the noise of the rain.

"Why did you?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

They both were standing face to face, a little too close.

"I don't know" Alex said honestly.

They both fell in silence again. The tension was almost palpable.

Alex cleared her throat again and looked at the Helicopter standing in the middle of the Hangar. Still opened like the way Winn left it hours ago. She pointed toward the opening to the copilot’s seat, “May I?”

“Sure" Maggie said, circling to the other side and sliding in behind the cyclic.

“You make that look easy” Alex said as she climbed awkwardly into the copilot’s seat while trying to avoid  
the equipment. “So tell me how all this works"

“All of this?” Maggie waved her hands around the controls and gauges in front of her, “Are you thinking about taking lessons?”

“Oh no. I like to keep my boots on the ground, thank you. But when I’ve been in a helicopter it just always looks like it’s nothing but a lot of moving parts. I never bothered to have anyone explain it all to me.” Alex said, hesitantly with the last part.

Maggie knew Alex's hesitation was because the only person she could've gone flying with was Kate.

“Okay" Maggie said with a smile, "The controls are duplicated, so technically, we can fly from either side. But I’m in what’s typically the pilot’s seat" She dropped her left hand to the lever next to her seat, “This is called the collective, and here on the end is the throttle. The long explanation involves angles and pitch, but essentially, these parts work together to lift the helicopter off the ground. This, you’ll hear us call it the stick, it’s actually the cyclic. It lets us move forward and back, or slide from side to side” She tapped a foot against a pedal, “The pedals determine the heading or the direction of the nose of the helicopter” She finished.

“Can I touch?” Alex hovered her hand over the cyclic.

In the small cockpit, the fresh scent of Alex’s shampoo amplified by her damp hair invaded Maggie’s senses. Alex’s shoulder and upper arm were so close to Maggie’s that she imagined she could feel her warmth.

"Sure" Maggie nodded

Alex tentatively pushed the cyclic from side to side, “This doesn’t seem so hard,” She smiled like a kid who just opened a Christmas present.

Maggie cleared her throat to hide the catch in her breathing. They were too close, "Yeah well...you are moving it like if your were playing PAC-Man"

Alex laughed, "True" she let go of the cyclic.

Maggie laughed softly too.

"You know...I wanted to Apologize" Alex said softly, her eyes on the panel in front of her.

"Alex, you don-"

"I was a jerk" Alex cut her off, "I had no right to speak to you the way I did" she looked up to see Maggie.

Maggie nodded, "Well...you were drunk so" she shrugged.

"I was" Alex said, "But still...."

"I get that things are not easy between us" Maggie said softly, "And I get that I am not your favorite person right now"

Alex nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"But....maybe we could look past our differences and get to know each other for who we are, you know" Maggie said, searching any negative expression in Alex's face but finding only a soft look.

"It's not just differences" Alex shook her head, "Kate...she..." Alex swallowed, "She was my best friend. My sister"

"And I get it but....you act like if I was responsible of her death" Maggie said frowning her eyebrows.

Alex swallowed hard again and said nothing to correct Maggie.

"You do...." Maggie whispers, "You blame me for her death"

Alex turned her head away from Maggie and into the panel, "You left her broken.....she was a mess after you....."

Maggie nodded, sadness taking over her, "Got it"

"Maggie-"

"The tour is over" Maggie said, pushing her body off the seat and without thinking, jumping off her side, landing firmly on her legs with a grunt.

"Are you ok?" Alex said worried, circling around the craft.

"I'm fine" Maggie hissed, her hands gripping her thigh.

"Did you hurt your leg?" Alex asked, kneeling down.

"Alex just go" Maggie said angrily, "It stopped raining" She pointed outside.

"I have done nothing for you to be mad at me" Alex said back

"Oh sure. You just basically accused me of killing my ex-girlfriend a year after we broke up" Maggie shouted

"I did not!" Alex stood up, "I said that she was not the same after you did what you did"

"Same thing Alex!" Maggie threw her arms in the air, "So I am the one to blame"

"She was going to propose to you!" Alex took a step forward and poke Maggie on the chest, "She was going to propose and you-"

"I know!!" Maggie cut her words off and pushed her away from her personal space.

Alex's and Maggie's breathing was heavy.

"Why did you came here?" Maggie asked, brushing some hair away from her face.

"What?" Alex asked confused

"Why did you came here instead of staying with your group or going into the main building?" Maggie asked firmly, her hands on her hips.

Alex shook her head annoyed.

"If I am so despicable" Maggie took a step closer, "why do you" she took another step, "keep crossing paths with me" she said, now in Alex's personal space.

They were breathing in each other's faces. Alex's eyes going down to Maggie's lips and all she wanted was to drag Maggie into the furthest corner of the hangar and take her hard right now and there. The urge to touch her was painfully unbearable.

Alex took a deep breath and with one last look at Maggie's face, she turned and walked away.

Maggie watched Alex walk away and she grunted in frustration, "Fuck".

 

Alex opened her apartment's door, her sister walking in behind her with a Pizza box.

"God I'm starving" Kara said, placing the box on top of the coffee table in the living room.

"Of course you are" Alex murmured, going into the kitchen to take two bottle of beers from the fridge.

"What's going on there?" Kara said with her mouth full of Pizza.

"Where?" Alex asked, taking a sit next to her.

"There" Kara waved the slide of pizza over Alex's face.

"Shut up" Alex rolled her eyes and took a slide of pizza.

"You've been grumpy all day" Kara said swallowing and taking another bite.

"I am grumpy all the time" Alex took a bite.

"True, true...but today you've been overly grumpy" Kara muffled with her mouth full of pizza again.

"Can you like...not talk with your mouth full?" Alex said, ignoring her and drinking from her beer.

Kara stuck her tongue out for her playfully and continued eating.

After a few minutes of only chewing noises, Alex leaned back on the couch and sighed deeply, "I had a fight with Maggie today" she said.

Kara froze with the pizza midway her mouth and looked at Alex, "You...fought wi-"

"Not like that" Alex waved her off, "I had an argument....about Kate"

Kara nodded, "Ok...Is that why you are wearing her hoodie?”

Alex shook her head, "I was wet from the rain and she offered it to me”

”That was nice of her” kara smiled

Alex shook her head, “It’s just that....She gets under my skin Kara" she grunted, brushing her fingers through her soft hair.

Kara frowned, "What you mean?"

Alex hid her face in her hands and shook her head, "She....I don't know"

Kara reached to her and pulled her hands away from her face, "I think...you actually like her but you won't allow yourself to feel it"

"What?! No" Alex pulled her hands away and stood up, "I don't like Maggie....I-"

"Then why does she gets under your skin?" Kara asked softly.

"Because she acts like she did nothing to Kate" Alex turned around to look at Kara.

"Alex....She didn't" Kara said standing up and reaching for her sister.

Alex frowned and walked away, "Of course she did!"

"She broke up with Kate, Alex...and believe me she is not the first to break a relationship and won't be the last" Kara said taking her seat back.

"She didn't just broke up with Kate....she did it in the most cruel way possible" Alex said, clenching her jaw and closing her hands into fists.

"Still....Maggie is not responsible for whatever happened to Kate afterwards" Kara said

"Are you seriously defending her?" Alex took one step back in disbelief.

"No, I am not. I am saying that it is stupid that you are hating on someone who broke up with Kate 6 years ago. 6 years Alex!" Kara said more loudly.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Kara cut her off, "And not only this happened 6 years ago but Kate died 1 year after the breakup and that was 5 years ago.....and you and I know Kate was not a saint" Kara said, reaching for another slide of pizza.

"Fuck you Kara" Alex hissed.

"No problem.  But don't act like if Kate never did anything. You don't know the whole story and maybe..." Kara threw the uneaten slide of pizza back on the box and stood up, "maybe you should take your head out of your ass and give Maggie the chance to tell her side of the story. I think that would be fair enough" Kara grabbed her purse and walked out of the door with a "See you tomorrow" before closing the door.

Alex was left standing speechless in the middle of her living room.

"Whatever" she murmured, slumping down on her couch and taking her bottle of beer to her mouth.

Alex cursed the universe for putting her in this position. The universe knew how much she hated the person she's been blaming for the death of her best friend. She still remembers the day she got the news from Kate's mother.

Kate had died in a Helicopter crash. No one understood the specifics of why or how. Kate was an outstanding pilot and never in her years of service has she ever made a mistake. But Alex knew...she saw how Kate broke after the breakup and how everything in her changed. She was messy and careless and even though Alex tried countless of time to make her realize the destructive path she was taking, Kate was not listening to anyone. She was broken and Alex blamed Maggie.

Maggie Sawyer, one of the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen. Maggie, who Alex found herself wanting to see and hear and...touch, she wanted to touch Maggie so bad. She desperately wanted to take her in her arms...for her and only for her. A wave of guilt took over Alex and she felt her stomach clenching by her thoughts.

"Shit, shit" Alex cursed softly.

Alex stretched down on the sofa. She could feel her head lighter with the alcohol running through her veins. Closing her eyes she allow her brain to indulge in some reminiscing of a time that was and that no longer is.

_"She can't be that perfect" Alex said laughing, sitting on the grass leaning back against a big old tree._

_"She is" Kate said, pushing Alex playfully with her leg, "She is so soft and so kind and like super sexy and I really really like her"_

_Alex rolled her eyes at her best friend obvious love sickness._

_"I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me" Kate blurted out._

_"What?" Alex straighten up and turn to fully face Kate, "Are you crazy? You guys are too young"_

_"That doesn't matter, we've been dating for 3 years" Kate frowned with a shrug_

_"It does matter" Alex shook her head, "Do you even know if she wants to marry you?"_

_Kate's smile fell and was replaced by an expression Alex couldn't quiet read, "Hey..." Alex reached forward and threw her arm over her shoulder, "I was joking. If you are sure that this is what you both want then...by all means, do it"_

_Kate smiled again and kissed Alex's cheek, "Thanks dickhead"_

_Alex pushed her away from her with a smile, "So...when am I meeting this Goddess?"_

_Kate burst out laughing hard at her best friends antics, "I love you Alex"_

_"Love you too Kate" Alex smiled and they both leaned back against the old tree enjoying the sky and the peacefulness of the view ahead of them._

 

Alex was standing on the field, watching her group do their warm ups in front of her. She heard laughter from behind her and it took all of her human strength to not turn around towards the hangar to see if Maggie was there. It's been a week since their argument and she hasn't seen Maggie ever since and it was eating Alex inside.

She turned around slightly and saw with disappointment that the laughter was coming from Winn and another female officer.

The sudden noise of an Helicopter landing startle all of them and Alex turned to the other side to see J'onn landing a Helicopter and Maggie jumping off the co-pilot seat, kneeling down and throwing up hard.

"Ohhh, what a pussy" A male voice came from behind Alex.

Alex turned and immediately spotted who said those words because of the smirk on his face. She felt her blood boil at the comment and taking a couple of steps closer to the young man she kicked him on the ankles hard, successfully swiping him off the floor and landing him hard on his back. 

"Are you making fun of a superior officer Anderson?!" Alex shouted on his face.

"I apologize Ma'am" The man shook his head quickly.

"You are gonna do doubles of everything today and maybe we will see who is the real pussy here" She hissed.

The man clenched his jaw angrily, "Yes Ma'am" he said standing up.

"Go!" She ordered everyone to move.

"I got them" Lena said next to her.

Alex nodded and without hesitation, she jogged towards Maggie who was still throwing up.

"Damn it!" J'onn said inspecting something on the helicopter.

Alex ran past him and knelt next to Maggie who was breathing heavily.

"Hey" Alex said softly, brushing some hair from Maggie's face, "Take some deep breaths"

Maggie chocked on her breathing several times making her cough hard.

"Easy...come on, easy" Alex softly said, one hand holding Maggie's hair and the other caressing Maggie's back.

 "I'm fine" Maggie said breathless, pushing Alex's hands away.

"You are not. You are going thro-"

"I said I am fine!" Maggie said firmly.

Alex nodded and stood up. She turned around and walked towards J'onn, "What the hell happened up there?" She asked softly, eyeing Maggie from where she was standing.

"We got called for a Robbery and the asshole decided to shot at us. He had a big gun and...well he hit us a couple of times" J'onn said pointing at Maggie's seat.

Alex circled the helicopter and ran her hand through Maggie's seat feeling 3 small holes in different areas on the leather. She then saw 2 more holes on the big front glass, "Shit" she whispered.

"Indeed" J'onn nodded, "I am glad we were able to turn around and land safely"

Alex nodded and turned to look at Maggie who was standing up and walking towards her car, "Is she ok?"

J'onn shook his head, "Not my story to tell. But she shouldn't be alone right now"

Alex took a deep breath and understood J'onn's unspoken request. She turned around and started walking towards the parking lot where she spotted Maggie sitting absently in her car.

Alex knocked softly on her window, startling Maggie who hesitantly pushed the window down.

"Hey..." Alex said, leaning forward, "J'onn told me what happened up there"

Maggie nodded, her eyes fixed on the steering wheel.

"You know...the day is almost over and J'onn told me that you didn't need to stay so I-"

"Oh yeah. I...I'll go home" Maggie quickly said, reaching to start her car.

"No" Alex stopped her hand, "I was thinking that maybe you shouldn't be alone"

Maggie turned to look at her, "I am fine"

"I know...I know" Alex smiled, "But still....You can come to my apartment and we could have some beers"

"You don't have to do this" Maggie said

"I know" Alex said with a soft smile.

Maggie considered the offer for a second. She really didn't wanted to be alone.

"Ok" She said softly.

"Awesome" Alex said excitedly, "Let's go in my car"

Alex wanted to help Maggie out of her cat but decided against it to give her some space.

The ride to Alex’s apartment was short and silent. Alex glanced a couple of times at Maggie but the latter’s eyes were lost on the road ahead. 

“We are here” Alex aaid softly, not wanting to scare Maggie.

Maggie jumped at her voice and frowned confused.

”Come on” Alex simply said with a smile.

Maggie got out of the car and followed Alex silently to the front door of the building.

”Hey Fred” Alex waved hello to the security guard

”Alex” The old man smiled politely and nodded at Maggie.

Maggie nodded back with a small smile before she joined Alex in the elevator. 

“This is it” Alex said, opening her door and allowing Maggie to come in, “Home sweet home”

Maggie entered the apartment hesitantly, her hands on her pockets. 

“Im sorry about the mess” Alex apologized, quickly taking some shirts and pants that were on the couch and a pair of sneakers from the floor and threw them into her room.

Maggie gazed around the apartment. It was minimalistic, a grey couch with a black coffee table. A big flat tv with a black entertainment center and black and grey frames on the wall. 

“It’s small but....its home” Alex shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck.

Maggie nodded and turned towards her. 

They both stood in the middle of the living room in silence, looking at each other.

”Uh...You should get more comfortable. Im gonna get you some clothes” Alex said and disappeared into her room before Maggie could protest.

Maggie walked towards the wall with the pictures and noticed that a familiar face was in most of them. Maggie smiled and brushed her finger softly on Kate’s young face in one of the frames. Kate and Alex were laughing hysterically, both sitting on the back of a pick-up with beers and cigarettes in their hands. 

”We got in trouble that night” Alex said from behind her.

Maggie turned around and blinked at Alex confused.

”We stole my dad’s pick up truck” Alex pointed at the picture Maggie was looking at.

Maggie nodded and looked at the clothes in Alex’s hands.

”I washed your hoodie and here are some sweatpant I think should fit” Alex said shyly handing Maggie the clothes, “You can go to the bathroom and shower. There is an extra toothbrush if you want to brush your teeth and clean towels are under the sink” Alex said almost in a whisper.

Maggie nodded once again in silence and retreated into the bathroom.

Alex watched her go and took a deep breath.

”Get over yourself Alex” She murmured, shaking her head. 

She stood up and grabbed some beers from the fridge, she needed the alcohol. 

“Thank you” Maggie’s soft voice startle her several minutes later.

Alex turned and looked at Maggie who was wearing her own hoodie and Alex’s sweatpants that were a little big on her and hung beautifully on her hips. Her hair was wet and she was barefoot. She put down a plastic bag with her dirty clothes on a corner of the living room. 

Alex swallowed hard to the sudden warmth on her lower stomach. Maggie was a true  breathtaking vision.

“Sure, No problem” Alex smiled at her, “Beer?” 

Maggie nodded and took the beer, sitting next to Alex on the sofa.

They both sat in silence, sipping from their beers until Alex cleared her throat.

”I know that this is starting to sound repetitive but...” She looked at Maggie, “Im sorry for being a jerk the other day”

”No....Its-“

”I was wrong and I apologize” Alex interrupted her.

Maggie nodded

”So....” Alex said shifting on the sofa, “Today was tough, huh?”

”Yeah” Maggie chuckled, “I haven’t had a Panick Attack in months now”

”Did...it had something to do with your accident?” Alex asked cautiously not wanting to trigger Maggie more.

Maggie nodded with a shaky breath and drank from her beer.

“Wanna talk about it?” Alex pushed, still careful not to push too hard. 

Maggie cleared her throat and nodded.

”A year ago I...I was sent to do a routine round around an area we were holding down for hostile behavior” Maggie started talking, her fingers playing with the bottle in her hand.

”Was this is Irak?” Alex asked, shifting so she could look at Maggie eye to eye.

Maggie nodded, “It was in a secluded area in Mosul. It was morning and very quiet. Me and my buddy Eddie went alone” Maggie smiled softly at the mention of her old partner. 

“Everything seemed normal. Nothing was out of place. No strange vehicles or bags or dogs or anything that could indicate a threat. It was empty down there, like most of the time” Maggie said

Alex kept silent, looking attentively at her.

”Then I spotted him” Maggie took a deep breath, “A small boy to my right. He was just....standing there, alone. He started waving at us with his hand and I remember finding it adorable. He was 5 or 6 years old. I smiled And waved back down at him” Maggie said with a sad smile.

”I got distracted and I never saw them coming. Before We knew it, showers of bullets started hitting us. One bullet hit Eddie on the chest and I knew I had to get out of there” Maggie said, her voice starting to get shaky and tears threatened to spill off her eyes.

”I tried to turn the bird around but the bullets were coming from every direction. It was an ambush. The helicopter started shaking and there was smoke everywhere and I knew we were in big trouble. I tried to use my radio but it was broken and so was Eddie’s. He was bleeding so much...I pressed my hand to his chest and I begged him to hold on” Maggie said, tears rolling down her face now.

Alex reached and took her hand.

”I knew I had to get out of their line of vision and I also knew the Helicopter was gonna collapses anytime soon. All the alarms on the cockpit were going off and we were losing altitude. The main blades had stopped and we were flying with the smaller ones used for backup. It was a fucking mess” Maggie whispered, shaking her head.

”We crashed some miles ahead....I dont really remember when or where exactly. It was a rocky are...far from the abandoned city. My vision was blurry and I could hear Eddie grunting in pain but I couldn’t see him. I tried to move but a sharp pain made me stop. I knew I had some broken ribs and one broken arm but....I will never forget the image of that large piece of metal stuck from side to side on my thigh and all the blood. I fainted from the pain” Maggie finished, one hand in Alex’s hand and the other touching her thigh.

”When did they found you?” Alex asked almost in a whisper.

”They told me that they found me 4 hours later. I only remember waking up in the Hospital” Maggie said

”Eddie?” Alex asked afraid of the answer.

”He survived” Maggie smiled and wiped the tears from her face, “He was also forced into retirement” 

“Im glad he made it too” Alex smiled in relief.

”Sometimes I close my eyes and I still see the small boy’s face smiling up at me” Maggie whispers.

”It was not your fault. You couldn’t have known” Alex said, squeezing her hand. 

“Today when I felt the bullets hitting us and I heard J’onn yelling I froze. I found myself back in that helicopter and I lost it” Maggie threw her head back, “I felt so helpless and ashamed”

”There is nothing to feel ashamed of. What you went through was not a small thing. It was a huge trauma both physically and mentally” Alex searched her eyes.

Maggie smiled and nodded, “Thank You”

Alex saw Maggie touching her thigh, “Does it hurt?”

Maggie shrugged, “When it rains or when I exercise too much. I can’t walk long distances  which is the main reason of why I was....” she trailed off and Alex understood. 

Alex hesitated for a second, “Can I see it?”

Maggie swallowed hard and nodded. Taking the waistband of the sweatpants, she pushed it down to her knees.

Alex tried hard not to get lost in the beautiful exposed cinnamon skin and focused on a thin long pink scar going from Maggie’s knee to her thigh.

”Im sorry” Alex suddenly found herself saying out of nowhere.

Maggie frowned, “For what?” She asked, pulling the pants up. 

 _For blaming you. For being mean to you,_ Alex wanted to say. “I don’t know....” she chuckled nervously.

They were very close and Maggie could see the details in Alex’s face. She reached up and touched Alex’s cheekbones, “Freckles” she whispered with a smile.

Alex closed her eyes involuntarily at the soft touch. 

Maggie brushed her fingers over Alex’s eyebrows, down her nose and along her Jawline, “You are very beautiful” Maggie said softly.

Alex opened her eyes and felt her body shaking with want. She felt speechless.

Maggie tangled her right hand in the back of Alex’s hair and without hesitation, she pulled her in....crashing their lips in a painfully soft kiss. 

Alex gasped into the kiss and whimpered. Maggie pulled away enough to look for any indication of rejection from Alex.

Alex cupped her face and pulled her back in, this time crashing their lips in a more needy kiss. The sound of their heavy breathing and soft moeans invaded the small living room. Maggie tangled her fingers in Alex’s hair and pulled her closer, opening her mouth granting Alex full access to her. 

When their tongue touched for the first time, Alex couldn’t help but moan louder and pull away startled by the intensity of the touch.

Maggie bit her lip. Both breathing hard. Both blushed and with dark eyes for eachother.

”Maggie...” Alex whispered 

Maggie moved forward and straddled Alex, sinking into her completely. Capturing her mouth once again in a heated kiss, she rolled her hips into Alex.

Alex’s hands ran through Maggie’s back, landing in her hips and ass, pushing forward into Maggie’s mouth. 

They where both fully clothed with baggy clothes but the intensity of the situation was intoxicating. Maggie’s body moving on Alex’s lap was by far the most fierce and passionate she’s ever felt in her life.

Alex ran her hands up Maggie’s ribs, rolling her hoodie up with it and she realized that Maggie was not wearing a bra. This made her break the kiss and throw her head back with a “Fuck”.

Maggie took advantage of the movement and sunk into Alex’s neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin.  

Alex ran her hands back down all the way to Maggie’s lower back and pushed her hands under the waistband of her pants and squeezed Maggie’s ass, She was also not wearing Panties.

”No underwear today?” Alex asked completely breathless.

Maggie didn’t answer and continued devouring Alex’s neck. Alex made a desperate noise. She hugged Maggie closer and also buried her face in Maggie’s neck, lost in her smell. 

Maggie reached down for the hem of Alex’s tshirt but Alex stopped her, “Wait....Maggie we shouldn’t” Alex said weakly.

”Why not?” Maggie asked with a hoarse voice. Her hair on her face, her lips swollen and Alex couldn’t help but reach forward and Kiss Maggie, hard and deep...almost painfully. She was intoxicated and already addicted to Maggie’s mouth. 

“Please” Maggie begged into the kiss, rolling her hips down against Alex.

Alex couldn’t form a single syllable. She was completely lost.

But images of Kate crying, of Kate broken and of Kate in her coffin came to hunt her. Shame and Guilt crept up to her chest and nested there. 

Alex pushed Maggie back by the shoulders.

Maggie tried to pushed forward but Alex kept her back with her hands. 

“We can’t” Alex said with a broken voice. Desperation all over her face. 

Maggie swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She knew this was because of Kate and she cursed internally. Running her hands through her hair, Maggie nodded coldly and crawled off Alex’s lap and into the corner of the couch.

The feeling of Maggie’s body moving away from her was almost physically painful and she felt her chest crushing hard. Involuntarily she tried to reach for her but Maggie brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, preventing Alex from touching her. 

“Maggie I-“

”Don’t” Maggie cut her off, “I understand. Kate will always stand in between” Maggie said, looking at the floor.

”No I...” Alex shook her head, not knowing what to say because ultimately she knew Maggie was right.

”You should go to sleep. Tomorrow I need you to take me back early so I can dressed up with the extra uniform I keep at work” Maggie shrugged, hugging her knees tighter. 

Alex felt nauseous because every single inch of her body screamed to take Maggie in her arms, to take her to her bed and spend all night worshipping her. Every inch of her body wanted it except her brain. 

Alex nodded and stood up, “I’ll get you a blanket” she whispered

She came back with a soft blancket and Maggie took it with a small smile that didn’t reached her eyes or even showed dimples. It was a sad smile.

”Im sorr-“

”Don’t Alex” Maggie said firmly. She laid down on her side and threw the blancket on top of her, “I get it” She said softly, not looking at Alex.

Alex closed her eyes and cursed a thousand times internally.

”Good night” She whispered and walked away.

Alex got into her shower and allowed hot water to fall on her. Red patches started forming on her shoulders and chest. She pressed her forehead against the wall under the shower head. The water cascading down on her body. 

“Fuck” Alex cursed softly, “Fuck” 

 

_Alex opened her door after insisting knocks woke her up in the middle of the night. Kate stood on the other side, drenched by the rain and with blood shot red eyes._

_”Kate?” Alex said worried._

_”She left” Kate whispered brokenly._

_”What? Who?” Alex asked confused, pulling her best friend inside the house._

_”Maggie” Kate said sobbing, “She left”_

_Alex felt her heart breaking, “Oh Kate” she said._

_Kate fell down on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably, “She Left” she repeated._

_Alex knelt down and hugged her best friend tightly._  

 

Tears fell from Alex’s eyes mixed with the no longer hot water going down her shivering body. Tears for her best friend. Tears for the woman currently sleeping on her couch. Tears for herself...for ending up in the position of falling utterly and desperately in love with the one person she promised to hate for the rest of her life.

”Fuck”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
